1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flares for waste gas disposal by combustion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed for disposal of waste combustible gas from oil refineries and the like to employ flares in desert areas and the like, often identified as miniflares, of a height of the order of thirty feet, the upper section (approximately twelve feet in height) consisting of a heat resistant alloy flare tip supported on a carbon steel molecular seal, such as is shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,534 of a height of the order of eighteen feet, and to which the waste gas is delivered by an exposed flare header. The direct radiation from the flame and the reflection of the radiation from the ground has a destructive effect on components which are not resistant to the heat and on personnel too close to the flare. This is further aggravated by deflection of the flame by occasional or prevailing winds.
Problems have also arisen with flares of this character heretofore available and in which liquid carryover burns on the surface of the ground near the flare.
The flare of the present invention is not subject to and overcomes the objectionable features of flares for comparable use which have heretofore been employed.